


Текила

by Catalina_Erantzo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Erantzo/pseuds/Catalina_Erantzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн-AU. Леголас забыл ключи. Но Трандуил не собирается отдавать свои, прежде чем немного повеселится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Текила

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/gifts).
  * A translation of [lime & salt upon our souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491385) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



Чистый ночной воздух бодрит свежестью, заставляя кожу на руках покрываться мурашками. Леголас идёт по тускло освещённым улицам города, асфальт под тяжёлыми ботинками Doc Martens искрится стальной влагой после вечернего дождя. Парень едва слышно чертыхается, плотнее закутываясь в блейзер. Проходя мимо стеклянной витрины, бросает взгляд на своё отражение, на острые углы нескладных плеч. Стоит признать, что очевидную худобу всё же компенсирует высокий рост. Хотя отец всё равно выше. Леголас отмахивается от этой мысли и сворачивает за угол.

 

Перед ним высится прямоугольный монолит из стали и стекла – образчик функционализма. Отполированные до блеска окна верхних этажей светятся тёмным пурпуром прожекторов, пропуская в ночь низкий пульсирующий ритм музыки. Поджимая губы, Леголас направляется ко входу. Перед дверью двое здоровых вышибал в чёрных куртках и фуражках мусолят дешёвые сигареты. От тлеющих окурков вьются клубы серого дыма.

Увидев его, один из вышибал заходится смехом, больше всего напоминающим лай питбулля.

— Отвали, мелкота, — фыркает другой.

Леголас закатывает глаза, вынимает пятидесятифунтовую купюру и с деланой улыбкой протягивает первому здоровяку.

— У кого-то богатый папочка? Всё равно не пущу.

— Там мой отец, — говорит Леголас и, скрипнув зубами, продолжает, — посмотри в списке приглашённых, его всегда включают. С ним шутки плохи. Так что просто возьми мои деньги. — Он хорошо понимает, что всё это прозвучало до ужаса нелепо.

— А как же. Проваливай давай.

— Его зовут Трандуил. Поищи, ушлепок, — бросает Леголас и, прежде чем мужчины успевают среагировать, ловко проскальзывает внутрь. За углом как раз открываются двери лифта — Леголас срывается на бег. Он успевает заскочить за долю секунды до того, как подбегают вышибалы. Лифт уезжает, заглушая громкие вопли, доносящиеся снизу. 

 

— Придурки, — произносит он, пряча деньги обратно в кошелек. Рядом с ним стоит мужчина в костюме — по виду Hugo Boss. У Леголаса тоже есть пара таких. Хотя носить их он всё равно не собирается. Мужчина хмуро смотрит в его сторону. Леголас поднимает бровь.

Господь, как же он ненавидит таких людей. Бизнесменов. Банкиров. Политиков. Юристов. Таких, как его отец. И не забудь он дома ключи, ему бы ни за что не пришлось идти в этот клуб и искать его. Как будто мало было вышибал, так нет, придётся сносить высокомерные взгляды каждого из этих обкуренных пижонов.

Двери лифта открываются с тихим металлическим звуком. Леголас направляется ко входу в зал. Тяжёлая стальная дверь заглушает гипнотизирующий техно бит. Прежде чем мужчина из лифта успевает войти, Леголас отпускает дверь, и она захлопывается у того перед носом.

 

В тёмном свете ультрафиолетовых ламп мелькают лазерные лучи. Да уж, в подобных заведениях всегда всё по высшему разряду. Леголас снимает блейзер, запихивает его в рюкзак, который перекидывает через плечо, и оглядывается по сторонам. Лучше сразу поискать проклятую VIP-зону. Парень бросает быстрый взгляд на экран телефона — половина четвёртого. Идеальное время для прихода копов. Шикарно. Если отец снова под экстази, он точно кого-нибудь прикончит.

В клубе немало народу, но каждому хватает места: всем этим денежным мешкам среднего возраста и их необъятному гарему шлюх. Леголас принимается тихонько напевать Лед Зеппелин, чтобы отвлечься от проникающего в самое нутро ритма техно бита.

Побродив по залу и этажом выше добрых пятнадцать минут, он наконец-таки находит Трандуила среди увязающих в пьяно-развратном дурмане богачей. Леголас сглатывает. Теперь он и сам не против чего-нибудь выпить.

 

Он до сих пор не уверен, как относится к отцу, да и никогда не был. Они редко видятся. Хотя во время школьных каникул он по-прежнему приезжает пожить к нему. Но даже тогда Трандуила почти всегда нет дома. Обычно отец просто оставляет ему на кухонном столе конверт, полный стофунтовых купюр. А он берёт деньги и тратит на всё, чего душа пожелает: старые пластинки, одежду, иногда книги и алкоголь. Ужасно много алкоголя. Особых проблем с успеваемостью уже нет, а потому говорить с отцом в принципе не о чем. И правильно, зачем ему тратить время на общение с чёртовым наркоманом? Даже учителя в школе, взявшие его под свою опеку, ему ближе, чем когда-либо был Трандуил.

О матери они никогда не говорят.

 

В целом, жизнь могла быть куда хуже. Леголасу уже давно наплевать. Он уже не тот истеричный, депрессивный подросток, которым был когда-то. Теперь ему осталось доучиться в школе всего полгода, и он сможет уехать в универ в любой точке мира. Может, в Париж или Берлин. Тогда им с Трандуилом вообще не придётся друг с другом видеться. А деньги станут приходить прямо на его банковский счет.

 

Увидев Трандуила, он не сразу решается приблизиться. Отец сидит, откинувшись на спинку тяжёлого кресла. Его глаза закрыты, голова склонена набок. Бежевое пальто из Burberry свободно обнимает плечи. Верхние пуговицы белой рубашки расстегнуты, ткань не скрывает изящные изгибы длинной шеи. По плечам беспорядочно рассыпаны длинные, слегка растрепавшиеся, волосы. Несколько золотых прядей заслоняют глаза, словно бледные нити перед смолью ресниц. Его вид заставляет подумать о божестве, пришедшем в новый век, но продолжающим принадлежать старому миру. Он упивается творящимся вокруг развратом. А Леголас стоит рядом, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся сердце. По спине проходит холод, а в вены просачивается спокойное ощущение собственной обречённости.

Пару мгновений Леголас только смотрит, размышляя над тем, кто мог создать такое существо. Он представляет огромные, морщинистые руки, сильные и покрытые мозолями, но с чистыми ногтями. В этих руках землистая глина принимает форму белокожего тела Трандуила. Такой высокий. Линия плеч изгибается так изящно, переходя в длинные руки, тонкие запястья. Трандуил лежит в кресле, словно будучи покрывалом из шёлка, и неподвижность не мешает представить его в движении.

 

Наконец он открывает глаза. Леголас подходит ближе. Трандуил переводит взгляд на него — зрачки расширены. Леголас невольно делает судорожный вдох.

— Моя прелесть, — мурлычет Трандуил, но Леголас не слышит, только читает по губам. Отец улыбается, от чего в уголках глаз появляются морщинки. И в них отчетливо читается сарказм. В следующий миг Трандуил становится перед ним, закрывая собой один из прожекторов, слепивших ему глаза. В полумраке он видит растянутые в улыбке губы, открывающие полоску зубов, от чего по спине пробегают мурашки. Его дыхание пахнет алкоголем и сигаретным дымом.

 

— Я забыл ключи, — сообщает Леголас, не двигаясь с места. Отец подходит ближе.

— Какая жалость, — голос Трандуила вкрадчив и зловещ.

— Мне завтра рано вставать.

— Неужели? — Трандуил наклоняет голову, улыбаясь. Небрежный жест, полный высокомерия, настолько, что Леголас с радостью ударил бы отца. Кулаком прямо по этим высоким скулам. Он оглядывается по сторонам от Трандуила в поисках сумки, в которой могут лежать ключи. Но сумки нет, перед ним только улыбка на его лице и карманы пальто. Недолго думая, Леголас подходит вплотную и запускает руки в оба кармана. Сверху доносится смех, судя по голосу, отец в восторге. Он обнимает лицо сына руками, металл колец на его пальцах дарит коже прохладу. К щеке прижимаются тёплые губы, пальцы надавливают сильнее. Затем губы касаются его уха.

 

— Давай выпьем текилы, — шепчет Трандуил. Леголас кожей ощущает его дыхание, горячее и влажное. — Тогда дам ключи.

Леголас упирается ладонями в грудь отца, отталкивает его от себя. Смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как сердце пускается в галоп. Трандуил ухмыляется. Побери его дьявол.

— Ладно, — выдаёт он с запинкой. А что ещё ему полагается сказать? Где-то внутри закипает ярость, хочется вытереть кожу, которой касались губы Трандуила, но он не сделает это перед ним, не позволит насладиться победой. Поэтому он только сжимает руки в кулаки и довольствуется отвлекающей болью от острых ногтей, впивающихся в кожу ладоней. Трандуил порицательно прищёлкивает языком, затем берёт Леголаса за подбородок указательным и большим пальцами.

— М-м-м, ты так мрачен, мой прекрасный ребёнок, — говорит он, страстно растягивая слова.

Леголаса пробивает дрожь, он резко отшатывается назад, задевая ноги какого-то мужчины, чуть не падая. Тот как раз собирается что-то сказать, но Трандуил приближается, пресекая его попытки взглядом, полным угрозы. Потом берёт сына за руку и тянет в сторону бара. Сам того не желая, Леголас крепко сжимает руку отца. В голову приходят воспоминания о первом разе, когда Трандуил вёл его в детский сад. Он так же брал его за руку, а Леголас рыдал.

 

Когда они проталкиваются к барной стойке, Трандуил заказывает два двойных шота текилы, поднимая указательный и средний пальцы. Бармен ставит перед ними две рюмки, украшенные ломтиками лайма. Трандуил отдаёт деньги и тянется к солонке, стоящей справа от него.

 

Прежде чем Леголас успевает что-либо сказать, отец наклоняется к нему, длинными пальцами отодвигает воротник рубашки, опаляет дыханием кожу, проводит горячим, влажным языком вдоль его ключицы.

— Что ты дел… — Трандуил прерывает его взглядом, кладя руку на затылок, затем сжимает волосы и тянет вниз. Кожа головы горит. Вид бледных, холодных глаз Трандуила запечатлевается на внутренней стороне век. В его взгляде читается бесконечная жажда, дикая и необузданная, как пламя ада. И Леголасу кажется, что с каждым вдохом вместо воздуха в лёгкие проникает огонь.

 

По венам разливается адреналин, вызывая приятное покалывание в животе. Он наблюдает за тем, как Трандуил залпом выпивает шот, наклоняется, высыпает немного соли на влажную от слюны кожу и сразу же слизывает. Затем вбирает губами плоть, оставляя засос. По телу проходит волна жара. Леголас хватается за рубашку отца, судорожно сжимает пальцы. Тот отстраняется, закусывает лаймом. Теперь его очередь. В голове ни одной мысли. Он давит тыльной стороной руки на подбородок Трандуила, заставляя того запрокинуть голову, проводит языком по горлу. Сыпет соль на кадык. Опрокидывает шот. Текила обжигает горечью, он подносит ко рту лайм, высасывает горький сок, встаёт на цыпочки и собирает соль с шеи языком. Отец по-прежнему держит его за волосы, опаляя жаром своего тела, касаясь бедром его талии. Леголас делает шаг назад, прерывая контакт. Зрение туманится от ужаса, а тело захватывает жар, поглощая его. Язык колет сотнями микроскопических шипов, в лёгких калёным железом запечатлевается отвращение и страсть.

 

— Ключи, — требует он хриплым от страха голосом.

Отец тяжело дышит сквозь слегка приоткрытые губы. Его взгляд проникает внутрь, словно вкрадчивый голос дьявола.

— Ключи!

Кажется, отец хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Просто запускает руку во внутренний карман пальто и вынимает связку ключей. Леголас тут же вырывает их из его пальцев. Он хочет развернуться и уйти, но вдруг его хватают за рубашку и притягивают к себе.

— Не запирай дверь, — выдыхает Трандуил ему в ухо. Он не отвечает, только кивает и освобождается из захвата.

 

На обратном пути всё плывёт перед глазами, а сердце стучит, словно набат в центре преисподней. Он не осознаёт, что только что случилось. Не понимает сути этих действий. И не желает понимать.

Спускается по лестнице, не на лифте, не сейчас, сейчас нужно идти, он не в состоянии остановиться. На первом этаже осторожно выглядывает за угол, ища глазами вышибал. Дрожащими пальцами собирает волосы в пучок, достаёт из рюкзака блейзер, набрасывает на плечи, довершает камуфляж тёмными очками. Уже светает. Вышибалы заняты разговором и не замечают, как он быстро проходит мимо, сразу сворачивая за угол. Не думай. Просто иди.

 

Быстрыми шагами сокращает дистанцию до автобусной остановки. Одной рукой по-прежнему сжимает ключ, другая прижата к губам. На языке по-прежнему играет жгучий вкус текилы.


End file.
